Criminal Awareness
by CMNCISWriter3980
Summary: Reid and JJ go to Florida to lecture at a high school. But they get more then they expected on the trip. Sequel to Mr. Reid.
1. Chapter 1

Reid and JJ sat in Hotch's office near the end of the work day, both wondering why they were in there.

Just then Hotch walked in with Strauss right behind him.

"Hotch, what's going on," JJ asked.

"It's that time of the month, when two agents from the BAU are chosen to go to a high school in the USA and give a lecture on criminal awareness. This month, it's you two," Strauss said.

"Where are we going," Reid asked. He was familiar with the criminal awareness lectures. He gets chosen at least every six months.

"Panama City, Florida," Hotch said, handing Reid the file they would need to review for the lecture.

"When are we to leave," Reid asked, taking the file.

"Tomorrow morning," Strauss replied.

* * *

That night Reid packed his go-bag and reviewed the file.

When he got to the name of the school, he and JJ would be going to, he had to read it twice to make sure he read it right.

Sure enough he did.

* * *

The next morning on the plane, Reid gave JJ the file so she could review it.

An hour into the flight, JJ looked at Reid and asked, "Are you as nervous as I am right now?"

"I'm not nervous," Reid said.

"How can you not be? Talking to kids about criminal awareness," JJ asked.

"I've done this enough times to be comfortable with telling kids about how to be safe," Reid explained. "Why are you nervous?"

"It's just this is my first time doing this and it's been awhile since I talked in front of the crowd," JJ explained. "Any advice?"

"Just think the group of students are the press. It's just like that. We feed them information they need and answer their questions," Reid pointed out.

"Ok, thanks" JJ said "Were you nervous your first time?"

"Yeah I was. Everyone is their first time. That's why they always choose a seasoned profiler, who's lectured many times before with a first timer," Reid explained.

"How many first timers have gone with you before," JJ asked.

"Three others," Reid replied.

"And how did they do," JJ asked.

"One of them actually quit the BAU, the next day. The other two did good. They're now helping their own first timers," Reid stated.

"That's good to know," JJ said.

* * *

When the plane landed, there was a car waiting for them.

"Are we going to go to the school, right now," JJ asked.

"Yes, but we're not going to give the lecture until tomorrow," Reid said, putting his and JJ's go-bags in the back of the car and getting into the driver's seat.

"Then why are we going today," JJ asked.

"To meet with the principal," Reid replied, as he started up the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty minutes later Reid pulled into the school parking lot. The two of them got out and went inside.

"Hello, Mrs. L.," Reid said, to the receptionist sitting at the front desk.

"Why, Mr. Reid," Mrs. L. said, standing up from her desk and walking out from behind it. "What on Earth are you doing back here? Oh how the kids will be so excited to see you."

"I'm here for the criminal awareness lecture for tomorrow," Reid replied.

"Wait you two know each other," JJ asked.

"Oh Mrs. L., this is Agent Jareau, my partner. JJ, this is Mrs. L.," Reid said, making introductions. "I knew Mrs. L. when I worked at this school from when I was taking that break from BAU."

"Oh he was the best teacher ever. It's a shame he decided to go back to fighting crime, but if someone has to fight it, I'm glad it's him," Mrs. L. said. "If the lecture is tomorrow, then why are you here today?"

"We need to meet with principal and go over what's going to happen tomorrow," Reid explained.

"Ok. I'll let her know you're here," Mrs. L. said, going back over to her desk.

"You never told me this would be where the lecture would be," JJ whispered to Reid.

"I gave you the file to review on the plane," Reid whispered back.

"I didn't get through the whole thing. We ended up talking and then sleeping on flight," JJ pointed out.

Before Reid could respond, Mrs. L. said, "She's waiting for you in her office."

* * *

When Reid and JJ, stepped into the principal's office they were greeted by a tall brunette women who appeared to be in her late twenties.

"Hello Agents, I'm Ms. Richards," the women said, as she stood up from her desk and held out her hand.

"Hello, Ms. Richards," Reid said, shaking her hand. "I'm Dr. Reid and this is my partner, Agent Jareau."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Reid and Agent Jareau," Ms. Richards said, sitting down again. "Please sit down."

They did so.

"So explain to me how tomorrow's lecture is going to work," Ms. Richards asked.

Reid did all the talking and explaining as to how everything will work for the next day.

"Ok, that all sounds good and all, but what will you do with the press," Ms. Richards asked.

"Excuse me, press," Reid asked in return.

"Well this is the first time any school, in Panama City, has ever been chosen for a criminal awareness lecture. The press here is going crazy with the story," Ms. Richards explained. "Haven't you had to deal with press before, when it comes to this lecture?"

"Others in the BAU have, but this is a first for me," Reid stated.

JJ, then spoke up and attempted how to explain how to deal with the press.

By the time they were done meeting with Ms. Richards, the school was already done for the day.

As they stepped out of the office they were greeted by a tenth grader with long blonde hair.

"Hello, Agent Reid," the girl said, looking at Reid.

It took Reid a few seconds to place this girls face and then he said, "Sarah Miller?"

"Yeah that's me. You seem like you don't recognize me," Sarah stated.

"It's just you look so different," Reid pointed out.

"Yeah I dyed my hair, last year shortly after you left. A lots changed since you left. It's like the whole school's growing up," Sarah explained.

"Well, that's good," Reid commented.

"Who's your friend," Sarah asked, looking at JJ.

"Sarah, this is, Agent Jareau," Reid said, introducing JJ.

"What are you guys doing here," Sarah asked.

"We had a meeting with your principal about tomorrow," JJ replied.

"What's going on tomorrow," Sarah asked.

"We'll be giving a lecture to all the classes," Reid replied.

"You do realize how everyone will react when they see you, Agent Reid," Sarah stated.

"I've given it some thought," Reid said. "Look we gotta go. See you tomorrow, Sarah."

With that Reid and JJ walked outside the school and got into the car.

"Care to tell me what that was about," JJ asked, as she fastened her seatbelt.

"What do you mean," Reid asked, as he started the car.

"Sarah. Who is she," JJ asked.

Reid pulled out of the parking lot and said, "Remember that undercover job I had six months ago?"

"Yeah," JJ said.

"Well, she's the one I told you and the team all about when I was working here," Reid explained, as he pulled into traffic.

"You mean, that's the Sarah Miller," JJ asked, in disbelief "She doesn't even look the like her."

"Can't argue with you there. I guess everything that has happened to her she decided to change her life and how she looks," Reid stated.

"If I remember right from her photo, wasn't she a red head," JJ asked.

"That photo was from when she was a red head. That's her natural hair color. When I knew her, she was a brunette," Reid explained.

"Then why didn't we use a photo of her as a brunette," JJ asked.

"There weren't any. She's always hated having her picture taking," Reid replied. "And that was the most recent photo we had at that time."

"From the way she was acting she seemed to be involved with the school and what's going on," JJ stated.

"She used to be so withdrawn with everything. All she did was go to school and then go home and do nothing in between," Reid agreed. "Now she seems to be happy, but she still carries that sadness from her past with her."

The rest of the ride was silent to the motel.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid and JJ checked into their room and reviewed the file again together.

"So this whole Criminal Awareness lecture thing," JJ said, after awhile. "Why does the BAU do it and not the local police?"

"Well shortly after the BAU got started, Rossi thought it would be a good idea to start a program that warned kids about the criminals out there," Reid explained. "I remember my senior year when he and Agent Marcus came to my school and lectured us on, serial killers and pedophiles. That was the day I knew I wanted to be in the BAU. I actually went up to Rossi at the end of the lecture and asked him what it was like to be in the BAU. Gideon just reenforced the idea when at lectured at Cal-Tech when I sixteen."

"Wow," JJ said.

"Yeah," Reid agreed. "Let's finishing reviewing the file."

* * *

The next day at the school, Reid and JJ were standing on the stage in the auditorium, watching as the students filed in grade by grade. In the back of the auditorium were a few press people for local news stations and the paper.

As soon as all the students were settled in Ms. Richards introduced them.

"Students today is an important day for our school. Today these two FBI agents will be talking to you about criminal awareness," Ms. Richards said. "Please give a warm welcome to Dr. Reid and Agent Jareau."

As soon the students heard Reid's name they starting talking and some students near the back were craning there necks trying to see if it was really him.

"Students, please quiet down and be on your best behavior while they talk. There will be time for questions afterwards," Ms. Richards stated, to the students.

After a few minutes the students quieted down enough for the agents to talk.

Reid looked at the group of and said, "Hello everyone. As your principal said, today we're to talk to you about criminal awareness. Now there all kinds of criminal and each one is different from the others. Today we're going to talk about two kinds, serial killers and bullies. You're probably thinking 'Why bullies?' Well bullying someone is a criminal act and is illegal just like a lot of other things. You see, bullies enjoy the thrill they get when they hurt someone who is weaker than them. Bullies are the most common criminal. They may not think they're breaking law, but they are. They are never caught or stopped because a lot of teachers do nothing for the student they are bullying."

"A bully's number one reason for bullying is because they are unhappy with their life, so they find someone who is worse off than them and make that person feel useless to society," JJ said, picking up after Reid. "After they tear down that person of any happiness he or she might have had, they feel good about themselves. Bullying is also the number one reason in teen suicides. The victim feels like there is no reason for them live anymore. Teenagers just like all of you, cut their lives short before they have a chance to do anything with their lives. When the bully finds out that their victim has taken their life, the bully feels no guilt or responsiblity for what happened. They just move on to another weaker person."

"Bullying is how most serial killers start out. When a teen takes his or her life it makes the bully feel great that they took a life," Reid said, turning the lecture over to serial killers. "And once they discover this feeling, when they get older, something bad might happen to them and they remember that feeling and they start taking lives, thinking it's ok to do since it makes them feel great. This great feeling, serial killers get is what we call a high. But after a while that high will soon be gone after so many kills, and they will chase that high to insanity until they feel it again. That's when they start to get sloppy and start making mistakes. At that time the police are able to catch him. With a lot of serial killers some are so hard to catch that police have to call in the FBI's BAU. Which is us. We profile the serial and try to figure out what lead them to killing. A lot of the time usually something triggers their compulsion. Either a messy divorce or something that may be small to everyone else, but it means everything to them. It could be anything. Those were just examples."

About three-fourths of the students laughed a little bit.

"But when a team in our unit gets called in we profile the killer by reviewing the victims seeing what connects them and once we do that were able to narrow it down to few more people. A lot of them time we catch them when they on their latest victim," JJ explained.

"There are many types of bullies and serial killers. All of them are a different and they all have different reasons for what they do. But it is never right for them to hurt other people for their own problems," Reid stated. "Any questions?"

Just about everyone's hand went up.

"Sarah Miller," Ms. Richards said, pointing to Sarah.

"Dr. Reid," Sarah said, standing up. "Is it true that you were only 22 when you joined the BAU, and still are the only agent that joined so young?"

"Yes, I did join at age 22, but still the youngest to join, I don't know," Reid replied. "Next question."

"Jenna Adams," Ms. Richards said, pointing to Jenna.

"Was it your team that caught The Boston Reaper in 2008," Jenna asked.

"Yes, it was our team that caught him," Reid answered.

For the next hour and forty-six minutes, Reid and JJ answered the student's question.

* * *

At the end of the lecture Reid and JJ got off the stage and left the auditorium. Outside the auditorium waiting for them was a teenage boy.

"Hello, Mr. Reid," the boy said.

"Zack, hi. How are you," Reid asked, looking at the boy.

"I'll go wait outside," JJ said before walking away.

Reid looked at JJ and nodded, before looking back at Zack and said, "I didn't see you in the auditorium."

"I wasn't allowed to be apart of the lecture," Zack said.

"Why," Reid asked.

"I got in trouble yesterday and my punishment was not being able to be at the lecture," Zack explained. "You know I was surprised when Sarah told me you'd be here today."

"Sarah told you," Reid asked.

"She told the whole class. Not that you care," Zack stated.

"Why would you think that," Reid asked.

"Because you left for no reason after that attack six months ago," Zack said, as he pulled out a twenty-two revolver.

"Zack, listen to me, I had no choice. I had to leave. I did what I had to do here and get on with everything," Reid explained.

"I know what you did and you're going to pay for it," Zack said. "Now go to your car, tell the blonde to drive, and if you try to contact that team of yours then you both die. Do all this and I might just let the blonde live."


	4. Chapter 4

Reid decided to do as Zack said. Thankfully it didn't take long for JJ to understand the situation. As soon as she saw Zack with the gun she knew to do what she was told to do as well.

Zack got into the back seat and said, "Drive."

"Where to," JJ asked, as she started the car.

Zack told her where to go.

* * *

An hour and a half later JJ was pulling in a parking lot for an abandoned warehouse.

The trio walked around to the back. Zack opened the back door and told them to get inside.

Reid and JJ did as they were told. As soon as they were inside, the lights in the warehouse all turned on.

"Can you please tell me what I did that was so bad that you have to do this," Reid asked, as he faced Zack.

"Like you don't know," Zack retorted.

"If this about me leaving, just put the gun down and I'll explain," Reid stated.

"Let me refresh your memory. You were the one who put a hit on the school. You showed up before-hand so you could figure out who you would blame and who you would want dead. You blamed Williams, and you killed Trevor. You were probably hoping on for the other four of us to die, but you took a liking to Sarah. Everyone knew it. When you saw her all bloody, you felt sorry for everything you did and decided to save her life," Zack explained, as he paced back and forth in front of them.

"That is not true," Reid said. "I was there on an undercover job. I was trying to find the mole who was feeding the Unsub information on the school. Ironically and unexpectedly it was Ms. Fields who was the mole and Williams was the Unsub. I didn't want anyone getting hurt, but since we didn't know when the attack was going to take place I had to work fast. I feel bad that I didn't work fast enough to keep it from happening."

"I don't believe you," Zack said, as he aimed the gun at Reid.

"Zack, I am telling you the truth," Reid said, as he took a few steps backwards.

Zack, then pulled the trigger and shot Reid.

Reid fell to the ground and placed his hands on his right knee. JJ knelt down next to him and took off her jacket.

"Take your hands away, Spence," JJ said.

Reid did so as JJ wrapped her jacket, tightly, around his knee. When she was done she looked at Zack and said, "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for Austin," Zack said, before he walked over to the door and locked it with a metal chain and combination lock.

Zack, then walked away, deeper into the warehouse.

JJ looked at Reid and asked, "What did he mean when he said, 'That was for Austin,'?"

"In the attack, a student named, Austin Rogers, was shot in the right knee," Reid explained. "If I'm right about what he's planning, I'll be dead before he can finish his plan."

"What do you think he's planning," JJ asked, concerned.

"Shoot me in the exact same places as he and the four others were shot," Reid replied.

"Where were they shot," JJ asked.

"Sarah was shot in the shoulder. Jenna was shot in the abdomen. Zack was shot in the arm. Austin was shot in the knee. And Trevor, was shot in the head," Reid stated.

"Ohgod," JJ said. "Why would he think you had something to do the attack?"

"Brian Williams is dead and Karen Fields is doing a fifty year stretch in a federal prison," Reid explained. "And then I show up. All this time he's been thinking I was the bad guy because I left right afterwards."

"Do you think he's delusional," JJ asked.

"I think what happened to him and what he saw drove him to PTSD," Reid replied.

"We need to get out of here," JJ stated, as she looked around for an exit.

"I would suggest the door, but I doubt I could figure out the combination on the lock before he gets back," Reid said.

"You know how to pick a lock," JJ asked, in surprise.

"I got bored as a teenager, so I bought several padlocks at a time and never bothered to learn the combinations for them," Reid said, as if it was no big deal. "Does that surprise you?"

"Yeah, it does," JJ replied. "You never struck me as the kind of person who knows how to pick a lock."

"Being a genius has its privileges," Reid stated.

"That it does," Zack said, as he walked over to them. "You know, Dr. Spencer Reid, I've done a lot of research on you. Like in 2007 you were kidnapped by a man named Tobias Hankel. He had MPD, Multi-Personality Disorder. He drugged and tortured you for two days and nights. In 2008 you and Agent Emily Prentiss were held hostage by a religious cult for about three days. And in 2009 you were admitted to a hospital for lung failure, now if that's the true story, I don't know. Also in 2009, a few months later, you were shot above your left knee protecting a man you didn't even know. And in late 2010 and a good portion of 2011, you suffered from severe headaches. I guess you were really scared to think you might have schizophrenia, just like your mother, who you had placed in a mental hospital, when you were eighteen. Do you still suffer from those headaches?"

"No I don't. The doctors were eventually able to figure out the reason for the headaches," Reid said, with gritted teeth.

"What was the reason," Zack asked.

"I'm not telling you," Reid replied.

Zack aimed the gun at Reid, again and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Author's Note: I almost wasn't going to be able to get this chapter and chapter five up today if I hadn't found my USB Drive when I did. Last night I was going crazy looking for it, until I realized that I probably left in a computer at school. LOL. Fatal writer's mistake. Thankfully no one noticed it and ruined any of the stories I have on it. If they had. It'd take me until next December to rewrite the ones that aren't posted. Anyway's thank you for following, favoriting and reading this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid fell on his back, as a bullet ripped all the way through his left shoulder.

"That was for Sarah," Zack said and walked away again, like nothing ever happened.

JJ placed her hands on his shoulder and started to apply pressure.

When Reid tried to sit up, JJ gently pushed him back down and said, "Lie still, Spence. You don't want to make it worse."

Reid felt his eyes closing, but he forced himself to stay awake by talking to JJ.

"Do you still have your second phone on you," Reid asked, looking up at JJ.

"Yeah," JJ said "Why?"

"If you can get a signal, then maybe you can call for help," Reid explained.

"And if not," JJ asked.

"Then I die," Reid stated. "You have seven minutes and fourteen seconds to find a signal and call for help."

"What about you," JJ asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine," Reid replied.

JJ didn't seem very convinced, but nodded then stood up and took out her phone. She walked around for couple of minutes until she got a signal. Immediately she dialed 911 and called for help.

When she was done, she went back over to Reid, who was unconscious at this point. Right away, she reapplied pressure to his shoulder to try to stop the bleeding.

A few moments later, Zack walked over to them. He took one look at Reid and said, "What did you do to him, blondie?"

"I didn't do anything," JJ replied, as a tear slid down her cheek. "You did. You shot a innocent man, twice. He's done nothing to you."

"He ordered an attack on the school. He hurt four and killed one. He needs to pay," Zack stated, angrily.

"He tried to stop the attack. He's been telling you the truth this entire time," JJ said.

Just then sirens were heard from a distance.

"Did you call the cops," Zack demanded.

"No I didn't," JJ said with a straight face.

"Then why do I hear sirens," Zack asked.

"They're going somewhere else, probably," JJ said.

"There's nothing else out here," Zack retorted

The sirens sounded closer and closer. Soon the sirens stopped just outside the warehouse. Zack then ran to the front of the warehouse and looked out a small hole in the door and saw about half a dozen cops.

He then ran back to Reid and JJ.

"You called the cops," Zack stated, angrily.

JJ then held up her phone and said, "Yeah I did. You wouldn't listen to us and you were going to kill him. I couldn't let that happen."

Suddenly they heard the sound of a door being broken down. Zack grabbed JJ by the arm then wrapped his arm around her neck and aimed his gun at her head.

Within seconds six cops came into sight and aimed their guns at Zack.

"Put the gun down and let them go," one of the cop's demanded.

"I can't do that. They're going to die for what they did," Zack replied.

"Let them go and we'll talk about this," another cop said.

"We're past talking. They must die or they'll just make this world worse then it already is," Zack stated.

"Let us take care of this. You can't take the law into your hands. Just let them go and we'll talk to them," the third cop offered.

Zack loosened his grip around JJ's neck and lowered his gun.

The grip was loose enough for JJ to break free. One of the cops moved in and pulled her back.

"Just drop the gun, son. It doesn't have to end like this," the first cop said.

Zack looked down at Reid, then at the gun in his hand and back at the cops. After a few seconds, he dropped the gun and fell to his knees.

Two cops went over to him and arrested him. Another radioed for the medic.

* * *

JJ stood outside the warehouse, watching as Reid was loaded into an ambulance and rushed off to the nearest hospital.

A cop walked over to her and said, "Ma'am I need to ask you a few questions."

The cop a had a thick southern accent that made him sound like a typical backwoods redneck who kept his Christmas lights up year-round.

JJ nodded and said, "Ok."

"Do you know why he took you two," the cop asked.

"He said, that Reid had to pay for what he did six months ago," JJ replied.

"Is Reid the man they rushed to the hospital," the cop asked.

"Yeah. His full name is Dr. Spencer Reid. We both work for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit,in Quantico, Virgina," JJ explained.

"What were you two doing here then," the cop asked.

"We were here for the Criminal Awareness lecture at one of the schools," JJ stated.

"Do you know the kids name," the cop asked.

"Zack. I don't know his last name. Only Reid does, I think," JJ said.

"Why is that," the cop asked.

JJ told him about what happened six months ago.

"Thank you that is all," the cop said, before walking away.

* * *

One of the cops had offered JJ a ride to the hospital which she gratefully accepted.

Once she was in cell range again she dialed Hotch's number to tell him everything that happened

"Hotchner," Hotch said, answering his phone.

"Hey Hotch," JJ replied.

"Are you guys on your way back yet," Hotch asked.

"No. I think our stay will have to be extended by a few more of days," JJ said, before she explained what had happened.

"Are you ok," Hotch asked.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up," JJ said.

"I'll tell everyone else and we'll get down there as soon as we can," Hotch stated.

"Ok. Thanks Hotch," JJ said.

"No problem, JJ," Hotch said, before hanging up.

* * *

Author's Note: This will probably either be the next to last or second to last chapter I put up before Christmas Break. Don't worry though as soon as I get back I'll post the remaining chapters


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Next to last chapter before the holidays

* * *

A couple of hours later, JJ was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital when her phone rang.

"Jareau," JJ said, answering her phone.

"Agent Jareau, this is Officer Foreman. We talked about two hours ago," the person calling, replied.

"What can I do for you, Officer," JJ asked.

"The kid escaped police custody. We don't know how yet," Officer Forman said.

"What happened," JJ asked.

"All I know is one minute he's being interrogated and then we leave the room for a little bit. Then when we come back he was gone," Officer Foreman explained.

"Ok thank you for telling me. The team, I'm on, are on their way here right now. They should be here in few hours. We can help you catch him before anyone else gets hurts," JJ offered.

"That would be great. Thank you," Officer Foreman replied, before hanging up.

JJ then dialed Hotch's number and waited for him to pick up.

"What is JJ," Hotch said, when he answered his phone.

"Zack escaped police custody," JJ said.

"How," Hotch asked.

"Police don't know yet. They want our help to catch him," JJ explained.

"Where are you right now," Hotch asked.

"At the hospital," JJ replied.

"Stay there and find out what you can about Reid, then head to the police station. We'll meet you there," Hotch said.

"Got it Hotch," JJ said then hung up.

* * *

An hour later a doctor walked in the waiting room and said, "Spencer Reid?"

"Yes," JJ said standing up.

The doctor walked over to her and said, "He's out of surgery and in the ICU. The surgery went smoothly. The bullet in his knee broke his kneecap into three different pieces. We were able to put it back to together with pins, which can probably be removed in about three months tops. As for his shoulder the bullet was a through and through, but it made a slight tear if the muscle. Which we were able to repair. Other than that it missed everything major. So given a lot of rest and physical therapy, he should be just fine."

"When will he wake up," JJ asked.

"The anesthesia should wear off in about three hours, but I don't think he'll really wake up until sometime late tonight," the doctor replied. "Even then, I can't let you see him until tomorrow. He needs to rest."

JJ nodded and said, "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded and walked away.

* * *

After JJ left the hospital, she headed to the police station to set up before the team arrived.

JJ walked into the police station and was greeted by Officer Foreman.

"Hello Agent Jareau," Officer Foreman said, holding out his hand.

"Hi Officer Foreman," JJ said, shaking his hand. "The team should be here within a couple of hours."

"Good," Officer Foreman stated. "The mayor is breathing down the Sheriff's neck for letting an emotionally disturbed teenager break free."

"We'll get him. Don't worry," JJ said reassuringly. "Do you have a place where the team can set up."

"Yeah we do. Whatever you need, you got it," Officer Foreman stated.

"Thank you," JJ said. "Do you have the crime scene photos from the warehouse printed up yet?"

"Yeah we do," Officer Foreman replied. "But the ones that were taken of your partner, before the medics came, they're pretty gruesome."

"Well he's alive, that's all that matters, right now," JJ stated.

"That's good," Officer Foreman said. "Right this way."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Last chapter before the holidays

* * *

An hour and a half later the team showed up at the police station. They found JJ sitting in a room looking at crime scene photos.

"How is he, JJ," Hotch asked, walking into the room.

"The doctor said he's going to be just fine," JJ said, as she placed the photos on the table.

The photos were of Reid. When the team looked at them, they couldn't help but think of the pain he must've gone through.

"JJ and Morgan, I want you two to go to the school and find out everything you can on this kid. Rossi go to the crime scene and try to find out why he chose that place," Hotch said, looking at the team.

* * *

"What can you tell me about Zack," JJ asked one of the teachers.

"I can tell he was never the same after that attack six months ago," the teacher said.

"Never the same, how," Morgan asked.

"He wouldn't talk to anyone, but that girl, Sarah. And whenever someone tried to talk to him, he would lash out. He used to be the most polite, smartest and kindest teenager you could ever meet at this school," the teacher explained.

"Where's Sarah right now," JJ asked.

"Probably in the library for Book Club," the teacher said.

"Thank you," JJ said

The two profilers walked down to the library and asked the librarian where Sarah was.

"She's over there," the librarian said, pointing her pencil to the far right corner.

As they made their way over there, Sarah looked up at them and said, "Do you two need something?"

"We would like to ask you some questions," Morgan replied.

"Keep reading guys. We'll discuss what you read when I get back," Sarah said, to the group as she walked away.

The three of them stood outside the library.

"Care to tell me why you're interrupting my club meeting," Sarah asked.

"Zack Brown," JJ said.

"He's my boyfriend. Why? Did he do something," Sarah asked.

"Yeah he did, He shot a FBI agent twice earlier today and escaped police custody shortly afterwards," Morgan said. "Do you have any idea where he might go, if he was on the run?"

"There's a warehouse about an hour from here in, Callaway. It used to be called _Storage To U_. age It's been closed down for years," Sarah replied.

"That's where he shot, Dr. Reid earlier today," JJ said. "He's not going back there. Where else would he go?"

"I-i don't know," Sarah said. "Is Agent Reid ok?"

"He's going to be fine," Morgan stated. "We're going to need you to come with us."

"Why," Sarah asked.

"It's for your own protection," JJ said.

"Can I just finish with this meeting," Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Morgan said. "Just do it quickly."

The three of them walked back into the library. JJ and Morgan stood at the librarians desk and kept an eye on Sarah as she closed out the meeting.

* * *

At the crime scene, Rossi was accompanied by Officer Foreman.

"So what did you see when you got in," Rossi asked Foreman.

"I saw the kid standing right here with a gun to Agent Jareau's head and Agent Reid laying on the ground, unconscious, bleeding to death," Foreman said. "Just the sight of all the blood made me sick."

"How did you guys know to come here," Rossi asked.

"Agent Jareau called 911 on her cell phone," Foreman replied. "They were lucky to even get a signal here."

"Why's that," Rossi asked.

"This building is so far from the nearest signal tower that getting a signal here is almost impossible. That's why a lot of people come and camp in the woods behind here," Foreman explained.

"I guess JJ walked around for a little bit until she was in the right place to get a signal," Rossi suggested. "But why would she leave Reid's side when he's laying there, bleeding."

"Maybe she knew that if she didn't get help out to him soon, he would die," Forman guessed.

"Maybe," Rossi muttered.

"Have a different theory," Forman asked.

"What if Reid urged her to? Reid has a history of getting himself hurt. So he knows when he's danger of losing his life. He most likely knew that if the kid came back and shot him again he would be dead, so he told JJ to try and get a signal and call for help before the kid came back," Rossi explained. "JJ didn't want to leave his side, but she knew he was right."

"But how did he know there was no cell service out here," Foreman asked.

"Being a genius has it's privileges. He probably saw the signal tower and gauged the distance in his mind," Rossi explained. "He's good when it comes to things like that."

"He must be smarter than both of us put together," Forman stated.

"I wouldn't even consider trying to find out," Rossi said.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I got great review and PMs begging for more, but this will be the last chapter for 2012. I understand most of you don't trust Sarah for some reason. That's okay by me. The whole point is to make her seem mysterious and untrustworthy to the readers. The rest of the story will be up after the new year. In this chapter, I'm throwing some Reid into it, so look out for him. We can't have the other team members be in the story more than the main team member of it. Now back to the story. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

* * *

Back at the station, Hotch was looking at the evidence board when Garcia looked up from her laptop and said, "Hotch, I don't know how to do this, knowing Reid is the first victim and the only one we have to go off of."

"Garcia, I know it's hard, but if we don't figure out where Zack's hiding, more people are going to be hurt," Hotch explained.

Just then JJ and Morgan walked into the room with a girl in between them.

"Who's this," Hotch asked.

"My name is Sarah Miller," the girl said. "What's being done to get Zack back? He will go and lash out at people he blames for, or were involved with the attack six months ago. He has a list."

"How do you know all this," Hotch asked.

"He's my boyfriend and it's my job to know everything about him," Sarah explained.

"What will he do to the people on his list," JJ asked.

"He'll do what happened to us victims to the ones on his list," Sarah said.

"What's that," JJ asked.

"First he'll shoot them in the right knee, left shoulder, abdomen, upper right arm and in the head. It won't always be in that order, but he'll shoot them in the head last if they are still alive at that time. The whole time he'll make sure that person has someone by their side, so that they can have help," Sarah explained. "Why?"

"He shot Reid in the right knee. Then in the left shoulder. I was by his side pretty much the whole time," JJ said, looking at the team.

"Did he say who each shot was for," Sarah asked.

"When he shot Reid in the knee, he said was for Austin. And when he shot him in the shoulder, he said it was for you," JJ replied.

"Why did he target Agent Reid," Sarah asked.

"Zack said, that it was his fault for everything that happened," JJ said. "He's having trouble accepting the truth of what really happened."

"I was afraid of this," Sarah muttered under her breath.

"Afraid of what," Morgan asked.

"Zack walked away from the attack with a very small injury. But to him it's more than an injury. It's a reminder that he didn't do anything to help me or anyone else who was injured. He's suffering from a delusion where he thinks everyone who was a good guy that day is actually to blame for the attack," Sarah explained.

"What was his injury," Morgan asked.

"He was shot in his upper right arm. From what I know he got some stitches and was sent home," Sarah replied.

"Who's on his list," Hotch asked.

"The police officer and the two agents who interviewed him, Kelly Owens, Dena Bell and some guy he named, the face of pure evil," Sarah said. "Those are the ones he told me about at least."

"Me and Prentiss interviewed him at his house," Morgan stated.

"JJ and Morgan take her somewhere safe," Hotch ordered looking at the two profilers. "JJ, once she's safe get back here. You're helping us give the profile when Rossi gets back."

* * *

Around eight o'clock Rossi, JJ, and Hotch had gathered up what information they had, which was a enough for a preliminary profile that they were going to release to the local officers and press.

"Zack Brown is a distraught teenager who thinks the attack on his school six months ago was caused by the ones who helped save the surviving victims," Hotch said starting off the profile.

"As you all know earlier today, he shot Agent Reid twice. He thinks that Reid was behind the entire attack. When in reality he was just undercover as a teacher there. We have not posted any kind of protection for Reid at the hospital, because we are confident that with the FBI presence, that Zack won't go and finish what he started with Reid. He's to smart to go the hospital to the task. He'll move on to his next target." JJ continued. "Zack has been known for random outburst of anger and can be unpredictable when they happen. So when confronting him if you find him remind him way he shouldn't be doing it, mention people who he cares about and those who care about. Do not tell him that what he is doing is wrong and to let the law handle what he thinks he's precieves as justice."

"He's a kid who went through a traumatic event and was left with PTSD and the thought that he is righting a wrong when in reality he's wronging a right. This kid need help and if approached wrong he will kill whoever's in the same place as him," Rossi finished.

The three federal agents worked until midnight trying to figure out where Zack might be. Eventually Hotch called it a night and told the other other two profilers to go back to the hotel and get some rest.

* * *

It was late at night, that much he figured as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. The faint sound of crickets chirping somewhere outside, and the hooting of an owl in the distance, told him it was late. Most likely past midnight.

The more aware he became, the more he figured out where he was. He was in a bed, not on the cold hard floor of a remote warehouse. He could hear a the sound of a steady beeping somewhere to the left of him. He could feel dull pains in both his right knee and left shoulder. His mouth felt like someone shoved saltine crackers and made him sallow them without any water.

He opened his eyes a little bit and looked around for a minute. It didn't take much looking around for him to figure out that he was in a hospital.

_JJ must have gotten a signal and got help_, Reid thought. _Good thing to, if Zack had killed me than who knows what might have happened to her._

Reid turned his head to look at the vacant chair near the bed, and figured the doctors wouldn't let her stay with him and that she was probably back at the hotel.

_She'll probably come by tomorrow. This hospital is probably not as lenient about visitors past certain hours,_ Reid thought as he fell back to sleep, grateful to be alive and silently thanking JJ for getting a signal and making the call that saved him.

* * *

The next day, Hotch had Morgan bring Sarah back to the police department, for more answers on Zack.

* * *

JJ and Sarah were sitting in a small room, talking.

Sarah refused to talk to anyone but JJ.

"You sounded like you knew what you were talking about yesterday," JJ stated.

"I study criminology. I'm hoping to be a profiler someday. So I have to know what I'm talking about at all times," Sarah explained. "Agent Reid inspired me to solve crime."

"So when did Zack's behavior start to change," JJ asked.

"A month after the attack. Around that time we had started dating and I was changing," Sarah replied.

"Changing, how," JJ asked.

"I was becoming more social, happier. I let my hair grow out and I dyed it blonde. I was becoming more mature," Sarah explained. "Ar-are you saying that this is all my fault?"

"No I'm not. How was the school changing," JJ asked.

"No one really played pranks anymore, except the really immature ones. It was like everyone was afraid of another attack and was paranoid and scared of becoming the next victim," Sarah answered.

"Did Zack ever take you anywhere that was secluded or abandoned. A place that wasn't normally used for secret dates," JJ asked.

"He would always take me to that warehouse out in Callaway, most of the time. We spent pretty much all summer there," Sarah said.

"Can you remember any other places," JJ asked.

"A few days after I got released from the hospital, he took me to this house that was supposedly haunted, in the woods behind the warehouse," Sarah replied. "The state tore it down though. There's nothing there anymore excepted an entrance to the basement."

"Thanks, Sarah," JJ said, as she stood up and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Got a laptop for Christmas, so instead of making you guys wait until after the new year, I'm posting a new Chapter. Edited Ch 8 over the break. Hopefully it will help settle the whole 'Reid not having protection' business.

Enjoy

* * *

Rossi and Morgan went to Zack's mom to get more background on him.

"Was there anything or someone who kept Zack calm," Morgan asked looking at Ms. Brown.

"Sarah always made him smile and seem like his old self again. Just talking or thinking about her made him happy," Ms. Brown replied. "Sarah's been a big help for him."

"What did they do when they were on dates," Rossi questioned.

"Oh, I don't know. They go on at least five to six dates a week," Ms. Brown responded.

"Did Zack ever talk about murder," Morgan asked.

"No. Never," Ms. Brown said appalled at the question. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I apologize ma'am, but we are just trying to understand why he would pick up a gun and shoot someone twice," Morgan replied.

"Who did he shoot," Ms. Brown asked.

"One of our agents, Dr. Reid," Rossi stated.

"I think you mean his teacher, Mr. Reid," Ms. Brown corrected. "He was such a nice teacher. Everyone loved him, especially Zack. He help Zack improve his math skills. You know, he left shortly after the attack. He was probably to afraid to come back. The old principal and the history teacher quit also."

Rossi and Morgan shared a look of confusion.

"Ms. Brown, Mr. Reid _is_ Dr. Reid. He was undercover in the school to catch the guy who hurt those kids nd your son. He's an FBI agent," Rossi explained.

A look of horror crossed Ms. Brown's face as she realized that her son had probably killed a federal agent.

"I-is he alive," Ms. Brown asked with a hollow voice.

"He is," Morgan asked, grateful to report that the young genius he viewed as his brother was alive.

* * *

"Garcia, I need everything you can find on an old house somewhere in the woods behind the _Storage To U _warehouse," JJ said, walking into the evidence room.

"Ok. Give me a minute," Garcia said, as she typed away at lightning speed.

"Here we go. The house was torn down in June. All that remains is the basement, which is scheduled to be blown up in two weeks," Garcia said, reading the information she found.

"Thanks Garcia," JJ said, as she stepped out of the room.

JJ scanned the police station for Hotch. When she spotted him talking to Forman, she went over to them.

"What is it JJ," Hotch asked when he saw JJ.

"I think I know where Zack is," JJ stated.

* * *

Rossi and Morgan met Hotch and Foreman at the warehouse.

"So explain to us what's going on," Rossi said, when he saw them.

"According to JJ and Garcia there's an old torn down house in about a mile into these woods, but the basement is there still. JJ thinks that's where Bradley is hiding out," Hotch explained.

"Do they think he has a potential victim with him," Morgan asked.

"They don't think so, but we need to be prepared for what we might find there," Hotch said.

Once all four men were in bullet proof vests then headed into the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Happy 2013. We survived 2012. I was planning on putting this up on the on New Years day, but I suffered from major writers block. Never fear though, I went and watch some CM and came back inspired on how to finish Ch 10. I now present you with Ch 10. Enjoy.

* * *

After forty-five minutes of walking, the men came across a clearing. In the middle of the clearing it was obvious that a house once stood there. Inside the middle of the missing house was an a trapdoor that had stairs going down.

"I'll go first," Morgan said making a move toward the descending stairs.

"Morgan you're possible one of his targets," Hotch stated stopping Morgan in his tracks. "Stay up here."

Before Morgan had a chance to argue, the air was filled with the sound of a gun going off, followed by followed by a scream coming from the bottom of the stairs.

All four men went running toward the trapdoor and straight down the stairs.

* * *

On the floor of the basement, was a girl sitting on her knees with her left hand wrapped tightly around her upper right arm.

"Zack Brown, put the gun down, now, and step away from the girl," Hotch ordered, training his gun on the disturbed teenager.

"Se must die for what she did," Zack stated pointing the gun at the young girl.

"What did she do," Morgan asked.

"She shot Jenna, then saved her life," Zack explained, looking at Morgan.

"We don't want to hurt you, Zack. Please, put the gun down and we'll talk this over," Rossi said, stepping to closer to armed young man.

"We're past talking," Zack said, with a shaky voice.

"What about Sarah," Rossi asked. "She's very worried about you. She needs you to stop hurting people."

Zack lowered the gun and looked at Rossi and asked, "Whe-where's Sarah?"

"She's safe," Rossi confirmed. "Now is this a memory you want her to have for the rest of her life, or do you want her to remember all the good."

The gun fell from Zack's hand as he said, "She needs good in her life."

Rossi walked toward Zack and said, "Then we can keep what happened here between us and not tell her."

Zack nodded as tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

Rossi went behind Zack and cuffed him as Morgan went to pick up the gun and Foreman went to go check on the girl.

"I need to do this," Rossi said as he finished cuffing Zack.

"I-I need to see Sarah," Zack stated.

Rossi started to lead Zack out of the basement and said, "You will."

Foreman knelt down next to the girl and said, "You're going to be just fine. It's only your arm. What's your name?"

"Kelly Owens," the girl replied. "Please, my parents must be so worried about me."

"It's ok Kelly," Foreman said, helping the the young girl up. "You're going to be just fine."

* * *

An hour and a half later, JJ walked into the room Sarah was in and said, "There's someone here who want to see you."

"Who," Sarah asked.

"You'll see," JJ said as she started to leave the room.

Sarah stood up and followed after JJ to another room.

"You have ten minutes," JJ stated, opening the door.

Sarah walked in and saw Zack. She walked over to the table and sat down across from him.

"Zack, why did you do it," Sarah asked.

"I just felt like I had to. I couldn't stop," Zack replied. "I'm sorry, Sarah."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're just very sick right now and you need help," Sarah explained, as she reached across the table and took hold of Zack's hand.

"Will I ever see you again," Zack asked.

"Yes," Sarah replied with a sad smile. "And once you're _better_, we'll continue with our plans for the future."

The two sat in silence, staring into each others eyes as if having a silent conversation about the future, until JJ came and said that their time was up.

* * *

Author's Note: Pretty creepy an ominious conversation at the end there, huh? One more chapter to go.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Final Chapter. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and read Criminal Awareness. Sorry for not killing Zack, but I have plans for him later on. I present you with Ch 11. Enjoy.

* * *

Later that day Morgan and JJ walked into the hospital.

"We can't tell him what happened," JJ stated.

"Agreed. The kid's been through enough," Morgan said, as the two agents walked over to the receptionist desk.

"What room is Spencer Reid in," JJ asked the receptionist.

The receptionist typed a few thing into her computer then said, "He's in room 817."

"Thank you," Morgan said, before they walked away.

* * *

When they got to Reid's room, they stopped in the doorway when they noticed Reid was talking to the doctor about something.

After a couple more minutes of talking, the doctor walked out of the room, but stopped for a brief moment next to Morgan and JJ only to say, "Make it a quick visit. He's to go down for x-rays in ten minutes."

The two profilers nodded, then walked into the room.

"Hey Spence," JJ said as she grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it closer to him as she sat down it. "How you feeling?"

"I'm alive," Reid stated.

"Hey, kid," Morgan said. "Just a heads up, Garcia is preparing a very colorful gift basket full of things she thinks you might like. So if you see one just appear out of nowhere than you'll know it's from her."

"She's the only that does gift baskets," Reid pointed out.

"No she's not. Remember that basket Gina hand delivered to you after the Jackson Taylor case in 2004," Morgan asked.

"I think she had a thing for me then," Reid stated, blantly.

"I think she still does," Morgan teased. "The way she looks at you when ever she's in the bullpen."

"Morgan stop it," JJ said, coming to Reid's rescue. "I don't think he needs this kind of excitement right now."

"Thank you, JJ," Reid said, as he gave Morgan the evil eye.

"Besides he'll probably want revenge now," JJ prompted.

"She's right. I'll get revenge," Reid stated.

"I seriously don't like either of you right now," Morgan said.

"You started it," JJ pointed out.

Morgan was about to say something, but stopped when he realized that JJ was right.

Reid and JJ laughed when they saw Morgan's expression.

"You'd think we'd be used to that look after how many times you've corrected him over the years," JJ said looking at Reid.

"Well I wasn't the one who corrected him," Reid stated, with a small, but pained, smile.

Just then a doctor walked back in and said, "Agents, times up. You can come back in a couple of hours."

* * *

Over the next few days the team visited Reid, in the hospital. They would sit with him and talk with him.

JJ visited him more then the rest of the team. She would come in at the beginning of visitation hours and leave when they ended. Reid figured she felt guilty for leaving, but he didn't feel like this was the right time to confront her on it.

At the end of the week Reid was released from the hospital.

* * *

As soon as the team picked him up from the hospital, they headed straight to the airport.

Once on the plane, Reid sat on the down on the couch, next to JJ.

* * *

Halfway through the flight, everyone, but Reid and JJ, was asleep.

Reid moved himself closer to JJ and said, "Hey you ok, JJ?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," JJ replied. "You?"

"I'm doing ok I guess," Reid said.

"Can I ask you something," JJ asked.

"Sure," Reid said. "What is it?"

"How do you do it," JJ asked.

"Do what," Reid asked in return.

"I mean, how do you just move on with everything even after what with you've been through. Aren't you looking for someone to blame," JJ asked.

"Not really, I mean it's not their fault they did what they did. It's the events that lead them to do what they did," Reid explained.

"But how do you move on," JJ asked.

"I kinda have to. Because if I continually think about all the bad that's happened, then I'll never be able to get on with my life. I'll be stuck in the past," Reid replied. "What's with all these questions?"

"I left you, so I could get a signal on my phone and make a call," JJ explained.

"JJ, if you hadn't made that call. I'd most likely be dead right now," Reid said. "I don't blame you for leaving my side, Besides I told you to try to get a signal and call for help. I'm grateful you left my side."

"How did you get so smart," JJ asked with a small smile.

"I was born that way," Reid said. "Speaking of being smart."

Reid took out his phone and pressed a few buttons.

"What are you doing," JJ asked.

"Getting revenge," Reid said, as he pressed the 'ok' button on his phone.

All of sudden Morgan woke up and sat up straight. He got up and walked over to Reid and JJ and said, "What did you do to my headphones this time, Reid?"

"What do you mean," Reid asked.

"There's a weird sound coming out of them," Morgan said.

"Maybe they're broken," Reid suggested.

"Can you fix them," Morgan asked.

"Hand them here and let see if I can," Reid said, as he held out his hand for the headphones.

Morgan reluctantly handed them over to Reid. Reid then looked over them then said, "Is your MP3 Player turned on?"

"Yeah," Morgan said. "Why?"

"Turn up the volume just enough for us to hear," Reid stated.

Morgan did so. He cringed at the weird noise. Reid and JJ didn't seem effected by it.

"I can't find anything wrong with it. The sound is fine. They don't look broken or anything," Reid said, handing Morgan back his headphones. "Maybe it's all in your head."

Just then Morgan's phone rang. He looked at the ID and smiled.

"Hey ba...," Morgan was cut off by the same weird noise.

He hung up and glared at Reid, who was trying really hard to not smile.

"Garcia hang up on you," JJ asked.

"No. The genius right here messed with my headphones and my phone again," Morgan stated.

"I warned you that I would get my revenge," Reid explained.

"But how did you get a hold of my things," Morgan asked.

"A certain someone got them from your go-bag and brought them to me," Reid said.

"I will get you back for this," Morgan said, then walked away and sat down again where he was before.

"What did you do," JJ asked, laughing.

"I just messed with the wiring in his MP3 and I just timed a call on his phone so that when he answered it, it would come out a weird noise only he could hear. To everyone else it's just music playing or the person who called him," Reid explained.

"Kinda like a like a dog whistle. But in this case it's a Morgan whistle," JJ summed up.

"Pretty much," Reid agreed

* * *

Author's Note: Done. Yeah I know I used the prank from Season Seven "Painless", but when it comes to Reid's pranks I can't really think of original ideas due to knowing that whatever I think of won't equal his IQ I really had fun writing this story. I'm glad you guys enjoyed reading it If you want to know my plans for Zack request a sequel.


End file.
